


Цитрус и Карамель

by girl_vampirka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Просто свидание в кофейне.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Цитрус и Карамель

В кофейне тихо играл джаз, добавляя свою нотку в атмосферу, царящую в зале. За столом, друг напротив друга, сидели две девушки.

В руках — стаканы кофе. Большие пенистые латте — один с корицей и орехами, другой — мятно-карамельный Все выбрала Раф.

На щеках — румянец. Глаза — игра в гляделки. Кто кого?

Первой сдаётся Кроули. Неловко поправляя открытую майку с декольте одетую под кожанку с шипами, она убирает жеманно уложенную прядь за ухо, ощущая себя невероятно глупо.

Утро — несколько часов подготовки. Макияж, укладка, наряд. Строит из себя роковую как обычно. Она хотела сразить Азирафаэле.

Но вот она Раф. В больших круглых очках, румянцем и веснушками на щеках, в теплом свитере крупной вязки молочного цвета и уверенностью в шоколадных глазах. Тепло и уют.

И вот она Кроули. Кричащий, броский наряд, кожанка, каблуки, майка, тонкие джинсы, строгий маникюр и макияж, уместный, но заметный. В глазах скользит неуверенность, смущение, заменяющиеся влюбленными взглядами. Холод.

Кроули ощущает себя холодной, мерзкой, недостойной её светло-русых локонов, спадающих челкой на лицо. Её рыжие волосы в высокой укладке кажутся отвратительно искусственными. Ничто по сравнению с _её_ искренностью.

Она теряет нить разговора при первой же улыбке Раф. То есть — сразу же. Спустя пару минут, когда она мило засмеялась, Кроули потеряла реальность, растворяясь в мелодичном _а-н-г-е-л-ь-с-к-о-м_ смехе.

Автоматический кивок головой, — соглашение с чем-то, что Кроули прослушала, — и вот они уже на улице.

Она мёрзнет, она всегда мёрзнет, зябко кутаясь в кожанку, скрывая заледеневшие пальцы в карманах, чтобы никто не заметил её слабость, чтобы _она_ не заметила её слабость.

Но Раф замечает. Она замечает, но не смеётся. Она _греет_.

Обеспокоенно осмотрев Кроули, она стягивает с шеи вязанный коричневый шарф, сочетающийся с её бежевым пальто, но никак не с кожанкой Кроули. Уверенным, непринимающим возражения взглядом Раф обезоруживает её, надевая на шею шарф, трепетно завязывая его, а затем целуя девушку в щёчку.

Кроули _тает_.

Кроули не находит в себе сил возразить, сказать, что это не сочетается, сказать, что это безвкусно. Ведь это надела на неё _она_. Как же можно отказаться?

Кроули, кстати, любит только цитрусовые духи. Но от шарфа Раф так приятно пахнет карамелью…


End file.
